kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Akashi
|kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 173 cm |weight = 64 kg |team = Teikō (former) Rakuzan |position = Point Guard |talent = Emperor's Eyes |first appearance manga = Chapter 113 |first appearance anime = Episode 8 (flashback) |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Hiroshi Kamiya }} Seijuro Akashi is the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is the only person the other Generation of Miracles listens to. He now plays with Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Akashi now serves as the main antagonist in the story. Appearance Akashii.png|Akashi (anime) Akashi manga.JPG|Akashi (manga) Akashi is rather small for being the captain of the Generation of Miracles, he is only 173 cm tall. He has medium, slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. He has a very oval face. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. It was shown in a recent chapter that back in middle school, Akashi's eyes were both red. It might have changed sometime in middle school. Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face was seen, or the back of his head. His full appearance was only revealed at the Winter Cup. Personality Akashi has a very strange personality. He can be very intimidating at times and has the power to control the Generation of Miracles. Even though he doesn't have much respect for others, he respects all his teammates from Generation of Miracles and has faith in their abilities. He has a strong winners-mentality, thinking that winners get everything in life and losers are denied everything. In contrast to this philosophy, he doesn't care for winning at all. He thinks that winning for him is a given and has so lost the feeling of victory. He also thinks that his power and skill are absolute. "He is always right and anyone who dares to defy this will regret it". He grows violent when someone goes up against him, as he tried to stab Kagami with scissors when he disobeyed him. However this is corrected by Kagami who said that he could sense Akashi already knew he could evade it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 While being the Generation's supreme commander, unlike the other members, he addresses them informally, calling them by their first names.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 This is notable because most of the character's always address each other with their last or family names, with very few exceptions. Akashi also does not allow anyone that opposes him to look and speak down to him, stating that only those who serve him are the ones that can look him in the eye, i.e. the Generation of Miracles and his Rakuzan team while others who oppose him cannot and should know their place. Also, Akashi also says that his orders are absolute and and he will force them to submit. Despite his figure being somewhat related to as the manga's biggest villain, Akashi was shown in the Kuroko no Basket: Kiseki no Game to be absolutely caring and considerate towards his former teammate. He constantly reminds them of doing things the right way, even in the way they eat and take care of their digestive system. It was much near the point of nagging that Aomine even called him "mother" (He actually used "hahaoya" - which is the formal way to address one's mother). History Akashi enrolled in Teikō Middle and became captain somewhere in the three years he played in the first string. One day, when he was still a second-year, he encountered his fellow first-stringer Aomine having extra practice at a remote gym. He notices that Kuroko was also there and sees his special skill that was different than the rest of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 It seems that he somehow got Kuroko to prove himself and Kuroko eventually got in the first string, all because Akashi discovered his talent that time. At one point, he ejected Shōgo Haisaki from the team. It has also been implied that Akashi, who taught Kuroko his style of basketball, actually sabotaged Kuroko by not teaching him Kuroko's Phantom Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 During Akashi's captaincy time, he would often play shogi with Midorima (being vice-captain) during free time and captain meetings. Akashi has never lost once and compared it shogi with basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 11 Story Interhigh Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi nor Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 17 His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. After the preliminaries and before the tournament, Akashi was seen practicing diligently at Rakuzan's gym. He is thrown a towel for his perspiration by a teammate, and that player starts a conversation with another player about Akashi. Akashi's way of thinking about pre-ordained victory is explained.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 13 Winter Cup Akashi first appears during the Winter Cup. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles after the opening ceremony to meet up. While the Generation (and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 9 He apologizes for being late and greets the other members of the Generation of Miracles, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, referring to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay. Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors. Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. He says that he always wins and is therefore always right, while cutting his hair. He then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Akashi attends the later matches as well, he is seen during Seirin vs Yōsen and Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. His team has won every match in the meantime and has made their way to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The day of the semi-finals has come and Akashi is seen in his uniform next to his team, with three Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 Match time and Akashi leads his team to the court. While his teammates fool around, Akashi warns them about Shūtoku's strength. He gets his uniform ready and confirms to Mibuchi that he's a starter. He is handed a towel and is treated with respect, even by the second years, even more by the prideful Uncrowned Kings.He, as a first year even became captain right away, an unheard of case. When the match starts, Midorima approaches Akashi and even though Akashi keeps saying that he simply never loses, Midorima states that he will teach him defeat. The tip-off goes to Takao, who quickly passes to Midorima and he pulls up for a mid-court three pointer. It goes in and Midorima repeats that he will beat Akashi. Akashi seems amused.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 During the first quarter, Akashi does not do anything special. He is seen to be guarded by Takao and tries to get past him by using speed, but then passes to the inside instead. Takao was expecting an overwhelming force from the captain, but so far, that hasn't been the case. The Shūtoku coach, Nakatani, speculates that Akashi is merely scouting the area and should be advancing any minute. Midorima confronts him about this after the time-out between the 1st and 2nd quarter and asks him if he's not even going to use "his eyes". Akashi says that he isn't going easy, but that he should just not reveal his trump card so easily. He adds that they will probably win without any effort from Akashi and this angers Midorima. He continues on the matter when Hayama begins to play for real, proving that his teammates might be enough to ensure victory.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 Midorima ties the score at 39 – 39, Akashi stops the double-team on him and says that he will take on Midorima himself. During half-time, Seirin has time to warm up and they pass Rakuzan. Akashi and Kuroko greet each other. Akashi runs into Kagami, who tells him that he will definitely defeat Kise and Akashi. Akashi is irritated and explains that only his servants are allowed to look him in the eye. Because Kagami defies this, Akashi pushes him down on his butt. He tells him to know his place and also threatens Kuroko that he'll soon see what it means that Akashi was the first one who discovered Kuroko's skill.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 9 The third quarter starts and it begins with a face-off between the two teams aces. Midorima pulls up for a three pointer, but Akashi is able to steal the ball when it was still at low height. He pushes the ball up court, but encounters Takao. In the stands, Murasakibara explains that Akashi's eyes can see everything, from minuscule movements of the muscles to the heartbeat. Takao is glued to Akashi, but Akashi sees the movements of his feet and crosses over, making Takao fall on his back. Meanwhile, Akashi is at the free-throw line and scores the shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 18 With Akashi's dominance over the game, Rakuzan enters the fourth and final quarter with a 14-point lead. As Akashi gets a screen from Kimura, Akashi simply runs next to it, having foreseen it with a wide vision of field. Midorima receives the ball, but can't get into a shooting position because of Akashi's defense. When Midorima shifts to a "triple threat" position to pass to Takao, Akashi intercepts the ball and makes a fast break to the other side of the field, but is awaited by Kimura and Miyaji. Akashi ankle breaks them both and goes to the basket, is about to be blocked by Ōtsubo, but passes to Nebuya, who dunks it. He later passes Midorima with the words that not even the Generation of Miracles can stop him. He makes the lay-up and widens the gap to 20 points.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 13 All hope for Shūtoku High seems lost, but Midorima and Takao regain their fighting spirit. Midorima faces Akashi and suddenly moves into a shooting position - without the ball in possession. He goes up and the ball flies into his hands, a pass sent by Takao. Akashi is perplexed to see all of this and can't stop the shot, that goes in. They repeat the process in the next attack. When Midorima confronts Akashi, telling him that the match has only just begun, Akashi smiles and agrees.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 18 Rakuzan is on the offense and Akashi faces Midorima. Midorima is fueled up and determined to not let him pass, but Akashi does an ankle break and makes Midorima fall to the ground. He's quick to reach the basket and goes for the lay-up. Midorima is till determined, crawls back up and makes it to Akashi and is about to block the shot. Akashi reacts by shifting his shot to a pass outside to Nebuya, but he is blocked by Ōtsubo. Midorima makes another shot and Rakuzan is pressured an the inbound. Akashi gets double-teamed by Takao and Midorima, but he simply back up and... Shoots at his own hoop. He turns to his team and tells them not to slack off and to calm down. He explains that his own-goal was him taking responsibility if they eventually lost, saying that his goal would've made the difference and that they can blame him. He goes even further, promising that he will gouge out both of his eyes if they lose. His teammates are shocked, but encouraged. Rakuzan comes back with another basket and Akashi mysteriously tells Midorima that he will no longer be able to touch the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 19 Skill Akashi possesses great leadership skills, as captain of the Teikō basketball team, he lead the team to consecutive victories and they would later be known as the Generation of Miracles. At Rakuzan High, he became the captain of the basketball team, which Miyaji comments is highly unusual as upper-class students would not normally surrender their position to a first year. Akashi is shown to be very fast and an excellent ball-handler. According to Masaaki Nakatani, the way Akashi played in the first quarter of Rakuzan vs Shūtoku is similar to how one would play shogi, with Akashi assessing the situation before he makes his move, indicating that Akashi is a skilled tactician. It's also stated by Takao that Akashi's perfection as a point guard is undeniable. Emperor Eye Akashi's eyes.jpg|Blocking Midorima's shot Field of vision Akashi.png|Akashi's field of vision allows him to dodge the screen Triple Threat Steal.png|Stealing Midorima's ball while in Triple Threat Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle break on Takao Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle break on Miyaji and Kimura Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle break on Midorima Emperor Eye close-up.png|A close-up of the Emperor Eye As revealed in the 3rd quarter of Rakuzan vs Shūtoku, Akashi's eyes are able to observe every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent's next move. According to Murasakibara, his Emperor Eye can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he is able to time his defensive actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's offensive ability, stopping whatever move the opponent is trying to perform.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 15 On the flip side, Akashi can also use this ability for his offense, reading the opponent's defense and acting faster than the opponent's body can react. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." *'Field of Vision': Akashi has a amazing field of vision and can easily find openings in defenses, which allowed him to pass the ball through Kazunari Takao's guard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 8 Also, similar to the ''Hawk's Eye'', Akashi's field of vision is very wide and covers his blind spots, allowing him to easily avoid a screen from Shinsuke Kimura.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 5 *'Triple Threat Defense': Akashi's eyes can capture the moment the opponent goes into Triple Threat, the most basic form in basketball. It is the form that sets up all three motions: shooting, passing, and dribbling. Any move a player makes will always start from that stance. Using his eyes, Akashi can see this moment and will move in to steal the ball. Essentially, against Akashi's defense, the opponent is not even permitted to move.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 7 *'Ankle Break': Akashi can perform the Ankle Break, a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent's balance and makes them fall. This situation only occurs when the opponent's center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they're turning. Akashi's eyes, which see the future, can cause this easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 8 *'Situational Analysis': Akashi's mental speed when analyzing a situation is extremely fast, which allowed him to switch from a lay-up to a pass in an instant.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 7 Off the court, Akashi's eyes also have the power to discover people's hidden talents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 8 With it, he was the first to recognize Kuroko's latent skill for misdirection.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 12-13 Trivia *At the time when Akashi's face hasn't been revealed yet, he sometimes appeared very mysterious and cool with his face covered, e.g. throwing a shogi piece in that air and catching it dramatically. This was made fun of in the bloopers, when he failed to catch the piece. Other intimidating actions also failed in other bloopers. *On the first character poll, Akashi ranked 29th, with 26 votes, before even appearing yet. On the second poll, he ranked 18th with 263 votes. *The kanji 赤 (Aka) in his first name means red, hinting to his hair color. The next kanji 司 (Shi) means ruler/king. *His birthday is December 20th and his blood type is AB. *Akashi is the very first who found out Kuroko's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 19 *Akashi is the only character who addresses his former teammates with their first names, they however address him with his surname. *It has been shown that in Akashi had the same colored eyes, but one eye changed some time during Teikō. *According to the Characters Bible, Akashi's alternative job choice is to be a professional shogi player. His specialty is horse riding and his favourite food is Tofu Soup. *His eye ability is similar to the Sharingan in the Naruto series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG